


Realization

by malikstone



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2017-12-07 23:49:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/754536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malikstone/pseuds/malikstone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Narry, kind of a realization, confused, not full on fluff but a little fluffy?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Realization

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first thing i posted on my tumblr so its not that great but hey 
> 
> malikstone.tumblr.com

Niall Horan and Harry Styles have always been best friends. Ever since they met on the X-Factor they had the type of friendship where they could tell each other anything and have long deep conversations, or goof off completely. 

It wasn’t out of the norm when they hugged or cuddled slightly during interveiws or just watching movies. All the boys were extremely affectionate with each other. Their arms always found their way around one of the others shoulders or waist. It was just their thing. They all fit together perfectly, like peices of a puzzle. 

So of course, when Harry noticed things changing, he got worried.

When he and Niall hugged he could feel something in his stomach flip, and his head got dizzy. But he put it down too just being exhausted from tour and needing sleep.

When Niall was sad, Harry did everything in his power too make the Irishman laugh. He needed too hear that laugh that filled the room like air. But Harry just told himself it was him being a good friend.

He would look at the “Narry” tag on tumblr alot, and found himself grinning like a retard at the photos and things fans wrote.

Harry loved the way Niall smiled, he loved his perfect blue eyes with the little bit of yellow, he loved Nialls laugh, his accent, his voice when he sang, his smell, how his hair was messed up and extra cute in the mornings. Nothing went unnoticed to Harry. 

 _He’s just attractive, there’s nothing wrong with a guy thinking his best mate’s attractive_. Harry thought too himself.

They were on the tour bus, god-knows-where and Harry was on the couch, staring off into space, completely zoned out.

“Hey! Harry! Are you listening too me?” Niall said waving a hand infront of Harry’s face

“Oh, w-what? Sorry!”

Niall chuckled and took a seat next too Harry.

“I said i’m going too hang out with my old friend tonight! She moved here when we were young!” 

“Oh..Okay. H-have fun.” Harry said with a flat tone.

Niall just raised an eyebrow and walked off telling Harry not too wait up.

But Harry definitely doesn’t care. Not at all. He’s perfectly fine, happy even…Okay thats complete bullshit. There’s a pressure on his chest that feels like Louis just sat on him.

“Hey mate! You dont look so good..Is everything okay?” Zayn said with a concerned look on his face. 

Harry didn’t know what too do. What if he told Zayn how he felt and he told Niall and it ruined everything? What if Niall never looked at him the same? Didn’t want too be his bestfriend anymore?

“Harry, you know you can tell me anything. Im not going too tell anyone. You look really freaked out..” Zayn sat beside Harry, rubbing circles on his back trying too comfort the curly haired boy. 

“I-I am..” Harry admitted, staring at his feet.

“Well why?”

“I-I umm…”

“Harry, come on, you can tell me, what is it?”

“Well..i’ve been feeling…weird..lately..or something. I have no idea what it means and it’s really confusing me and stressing me out.”

Zayn looked confused. “How have you been feeling?”

“Umm..I-It’s embarrassing..”

“I’m not here too judge you, Harry.”

Harry just stayed quiet. Eye’s glued too his feet like they were the most interesting thing in the world. He half hoped Zayn would just leave it alone so he wouldn’t have to face up to his feelings. But he also hoped he wouldn’t, hoped he’d make Harry spill everything so he could finally just get it off his chest.

“You can tell me, I’m not going too judge you. You’re like my brother, and we’re all family. So we’re all going too love you no matter what. Just tell me Harry.”

“Well..I - I .. Wh-When Niall hugs me, i get butterflies, and my heart races, and when hes around i just wanna make him laugh so i constantly make stupid jokes and i get jealous when he pays more attention too someone else and now hes out with some girl he used too be friends with and i feel so..sad..or something. I dont even know! Whats going on Zayn!”

“Well have you ever thought you maybe might-“

“Dont say it!”

“Well thats a yes.”

“But it shouldn’t be. He’s my bestfriend, it could ruin everything, how do i make it stop!?”

Zayn gave this a minute of thought. “You should tell him.”

“Tell who what?” 

Harry recognised that voice anywhere. He could feel himself getting pale and he thought he was going too throw up. He looked at Niall with wide eyes, perfect green color on full display.

“Umm…I uhh..”

“I’ll just go…” Zayn said getting up. He patted Harry on the back and gave him an apologetic look.

“Harry? What is it? Are you okay?”

“I’m fine Niall, It’s nothing.”

“It didnt sound like nothing! We’re best mates, why wont you tell me.”

Harry knew he had no other choise. Niall was stubborn and he knew the blonde would not let it go until he got what he wanted. So Harry sighed deeply and avoided eye contact as much as he could,while he began too let everything tumble out of his mouth without even thinking.

“I think i like you Niall…It’s so confusing and i havent felt like this before and if you hate me i guess thats fine, but not. I dont know, i guess I’d understand. Sorry.”

“Harry i dont hate you!”

“You don’t?” Harry looked up too see the huge smile he loved. Blue eyes staring right back at him.

“Course not! I like you too Harry..I always have..” Nialls pale face flushed a deep pink and Harry couldnt help but laugh.

“Im glad..I thought you’d never want too talk too me again”

“Awe i cant live with out my Harry!” 

Harry felt familure arms wrap around his torso and pull him onto Nialls lap. Harry slung his arms around Nialls neck and they just sat there staring at each other, silly grins on both their faces for what  felt like years. Then Harry leaned in, locking Nialls lips with his. It felt perfect. It felt right. 

“Guys get a room!” Liams voice sounded from the corner of the room after a few minutes. Harry looked up too see a stupid grin on his face.

“I think we’ll just shag right here, feel free too join Li!” Harry winked and Liam looked shocked and flustered. Niall threw his head back in laughter.

Maybe it wouldn’t ruin everything like Harry thought.


End file.
